m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Dalmaitus
Overview The Order of Dalmaitus is a faction founded on the principles of chivalry and honour. Our society is comprised of equals, although there is a small group of Masters who manage the day to day operations of the faction. All major decisions are made by vote (issues such as forming new alliances or declaring war), where all members have an opportunity to let their opinions be heard. Additionally, there is very little personal property in the Order; everything is communally shared. Those who wish to join the Order must first contact a Master. If you are deemed worthy, you will be permitted to join the Order as a Squire for a period of one to two weeks, during which time your performance will be judged. The Masters will then determine whether to grant you full Knighthood, along with the right to vote and full access to our storage, or to extend your time as a Squire for more observation. In brief, the Order has been very active in events on the TWC PvP Server. Following a series of wars and several displays of strength, the Order has established itself as one of the strongest factions on the server. We are currently in a period of peace, which we are using to construct and expand our base, but are, as ever, ready to commit ourselves to any conflict which threatens us or the ideals we stand for. Organization The Order is traditionally lead by three Masters who share their leadership among each other. They keep the Knights and Squires in line and carry out other basic leadership functions that do not require a vote. Matters such as forging alliances or waging war are decided by votes put forward by the Masters. Recently, however, a Grand Master position has been adopted to act as sole leader during times of war. Grand Master The Grand Master of the Order is elected from worthy candidates among the Masters and Knights by their peers. Once elected, the Grand Master is expected to step up and lead the faction in times of war but shares leadership with the Masters equally during times of peace. Master The Masters of the Order are entrusted with the day-to-day governance of the Order and ultimately decide the direction that the faction takes through putting forward votings for either war or alliances. They share leadership with the Grand Master during peacetime but are lowered to officer status during war. Knight Knights are the bread and butter of the Order. Having passed their trial period as a Squire, they have earned the right to champion the cause of the Order and participate in votes which determine the future of the Order. Squire Squires are new members of the Order which have been initially accepted into the Order but have not yet been tested. Once a Squire has been with the Order for a period of one or two weeks, the Masters will vote to grant or deny a Knighthood on them based on their observations for that trial period. Wars List of wars fought by the Order: * Battle of Pinnacle Valley - A series of skirmishes fought against the Northmen in the lands of the Legion. Our first engagement, which proved our competence in war. * Second War of Northern Aggression - A war in which we were defeated by the Northmen, following which we abandoned our base and resettled elsewhere. * First Northern-Dwarven War - Now allied with the Northmen and Brotherhood in the Triad, we assisted our allies in a war against the Dwarven Empire, from which we emerged victorious. * First Coalition War - We were called to war when our ally, the Kingdom of Ascalon, was attacked by the North. We were joined by the the resurgent Dwarven Empire, as well as many smaller states, to form the First Coalition against the Men of the North and their allies, Palamaine and the Etat De l'Or. The Order played a crucial part in securing victory for the Coalition, though neither side emerged from the war unscathed. * Belkan-Order Late Night War - Began as a result of a misunderstanding between the Principality of Belka and the Order. Took place in one night, during which three Knights defeated the combined might of Belka and the Kingdom of Prussia. * Second Coalition War - * Byzantine-North War - A short war that started when the Order's vassal, Ingloriousthomas was slain by members of the North. Peace terms were reached quickly, but the Men of the North dissolved before they could be fulfilled. History Origins Legion-north wars Battle of Pinnacle Valley Second war of Legion defence Exile and new home Alliance with the Northmen War with the dwarves First Northern-Dwarven War The end of The Triad and independant prosperity Alliance with Ascalon and First coalition War First Coalition War War with Belka and Prussia Belkan-Order Late Night War Alliance with Harbinger and Zealots Second Coalition War intervention Second Coalition War The Third Northern-Dwarven War and Punitive attack on Ishkaballaa'nar The End and restructuration